The new Journey
by yorkshirestar
Summary: This story is set two years after my first novel Mollys Torment. I like to think of it to being an alternative to series 2. Molly is still involved in this story. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this story continues on from my previous novel Mollys Torment. Its set two years after. I'm not sure where it is heading yet. Ive only wrote this chapter and the second chapter is just starting to come together. I like to think of it to being an alternative for series 2.**

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1 Summer 2016

Captain Charles James is browsing over paperwork that he has recieved from his Major. Two replacements for two section. Smurf and Mollys. Replacements can be difficult to handle he should know. As a CO he can't let personal feelings get in the way.

Smurfs replacent was organised previously, an excellent soldier, training almost completed, slotted in nicely with two section but the cock womble injured himself playing football, broken leg. Molly had only recently transfered back to RAMC.

Charles would havd been replaced if he hadn't changed his mind. Months of soul searching and rehab. He was bored shit less on sick leave it didn't suit him being a civilian.

He runs his hand through his hair, a sign of his frustration. The day is starting to transform into night, he switches the lamp on, light now fills the room.

Private Andrew Wright, twenty four, two tours of Afghanistan, excellent soldier, his CO recommends him for promotion. Should be ideal for this tour.

Corpral Georgia Lane, twenty five, also two tours of Afghanistan, fantastic medic and overall great soldier. Hopefully a good replacement for Molly.

This tour to Central Africa had been on the cards for months. The unrest is like a pressure cooker ready to boil over. The platoon needs to be deployed and quick. Hopefully it wont turn into another Afghanistan. Too many lives have been devestated due to that conflict. The mission is a mission of peace, cannot and wont get involved in the conflict. The tour's brief is basically to assist the local communities repair and rebuild their lives and families. The dates had been sprung on him only last week, four more weeks to go before deployment.

The under fives have been training solidly for five months. They are currently on a two week break. The platoon is ready, they have to be.

The door opens and someone enters the room. A cup of tea is placed beside him. He never thoght he would grow to love tea. Stranger things have happened. "Thanks I needed that" he takes a sip " I never thought you would drink tea, you being a posh rupert an all" He looks up and smiles at his pregnant wife Molly.

Sorry it's only a short chapter, I don't know the protocol or the involvement for british troups in Central Africa. It is my version of events. I apologise in advance if it's not correct. I call it creativity. I will try and upload the next chapter in the next few days. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou eveyone for the great reviews. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Captain Charles James life has changed dramatically over the last two years firstly a divorce, rediscovering his heart, falling in love, losing one of his men, receiving almost life changing injuries, marrying a remarkable woman and finally he was due to become a father for a second time. Lady luck was definitely smiling down, it could have been so different.

"Charles are you okay?, you look miles away" he looks up to his beautiful wife "Yeah Molls life at the moment is almost perfect" he pulls Molly onto his lap, kisses her on the lips and then her tummy."almost, what do you mean?" a grin spreads across his face" I mean, I've got to leave you and the bump for six months. It breaks my heart, I may miss another one of my children's birth. I feel so anxious and I need to be with you" Molly runs her fingers through his hair. He needs reassurance "Listen hear, I love you and this baby more than life itself. As soon as labour starts I will be yellling for you .You're arse will be on next flight home. We knew this might happen its shit, but thats the army for you. We are safe, I'm stronger than I look. We both signed up for this, its part of us both, If it was up to me I would be by your side." "Ditto Molls". He whispers in ear and breaths in her scent.

"Molly you always know what to say, I'm feeling nervous about this tour, you know what happened last time".

"Charles this is not Afghan, your ready the platoons ready. I trust those lads to look after each other an you. I trust them with my life therefore you should. Charles you have trained them yourself, you know them inside out. You will be great you're the best Captain you've got me here, waiting out".

"Molls, I know, I will miss you and you're smart mouth and I've got no one to ogle this time"

"Ogle you cheeky git, I thought you didn't get involved. Anyway we'll have to relay on skype. I'm a little larger this time so there's more to see". Charles laughs " I dont mind Molls, more to ogle I'm a lucky man"."Yeah you are Boss man".

"Molls get up, my arse is going numb" he starts to giggle " Watch it Boss,"

Molly's in the kitchen preparing dinner. She feels an arm wrapping itself around her waist enveloping her with his love. "Hello Mrs James, dinner smells nice," "Thanks bossman, ten minutes okay".

Over Mollys home made lasagne Charles and Molly start to dicuss Charles new replacements "Have you met Georgia Lane Molls?" Molly puts down her fork " Yeah I have, she's really good, not as good as me," Charles smirks " Didn't think she would be" "I think she's a good replacement. Watch the lads though, shes very pretty, but tough. Two tours toughen you up. I'd trust her," Charles reaches out to Molly "I trust your judgement Molly,hopefully with this one I wont be as harsh with" " Oh you mean not threatening to chuck her off the plane, make nasty remarks about stags, stilettos and being scared by the sight of blood.I think you were like that because you fancied me sommate rotten" Charles pulls a face "Think I make you right, I got the girl in the end." This cheers up Molly. Charles continues " Private Wright looks good, up for promotion. Experienced in the field. Another good replacement." Charles looks sombre, hes thinking about Smurf and Molly picks up on this." Sounds good, look soldiers leave it's part and parcel of the army. I know uve only got a month left of training. Like you said he's experienced , the lads will take to him. He'll be okay." "I know Molls, the platoon will be great, I believe in each and everyone of them. " tears form in Mollys eyes "The lads believe in you as well, dont you dare doubt yourself, look how far you have come" " I know Molls take no notice of me, last minute jitters, its just the last tour turned to fucking shit, the only good thing to come out of it was me and you".

Charles and Molly are relaxing in the living room cuddling on the sofa "How was work today dear?" Molly questions"Very funny Corpral James, it was fine thankyou. I didn't do much, I'm just preparing for this tour. The new replacements look good. They should be here Monday. The platoon is back Monday so that gives me four weeks to kick arse and improve fitness."

"You slave driver, I'm so glad your not running me ragged, saying that dont think I could manage at the minute. I definitely don't miss you're shouting. At least I get to shout back" "Watch it Dawsey, you might find your self on a charge".Molly scowls "Is that a promise Sir, if that happens I may have to remove your privileges " Molly watches the changing expression across his face "Dont think so Dawsey,dont think you would be able to cope with that do you ?" .

Charles begins to kiss Molly on her neck, she arches her back "Molls I love you so much". He starts to touch her breasts teasing her with his fingers . His hands begin to travel down her body " Charles can we continue this in bed, this sofa is so uncomfortable." Charles lifts Molly off the sofa and carries her upstairs.

Thanks again for reading. I'm planning the next couple of chapters. It should take me a few days to upload.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, it has taken a little longer than I thought it would. It has taken a couple of attempts to get it how I wanted.**

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoy**

Chapter 3

Monday Morning

It is a cold and blustery morning. Captain James is standing on the parade ground waiting for two section. He takes a look at his watch, two minutes late. "Kinders, go and find that bunch of cock wombles, when you find them. Tell them I am going to kick their arses"Kinders nods "Yes Boss" Kinders heads off towards the changing rooms. Kinders finds them congregating outside. "Two section, R&R is over. Move your arses. Captain James is waiting dont keep him waiting any longer" Fingers growns "Corpral it's pissing it down". Kinders temper flares "Fingers like I give a fuck MOVE NOW " Two section head towards the parade ground. Captain James spots them "Fucking idiots, latrine clean for this lot"

Two section line up, Captain James begins to shout " WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU LOT BEEN. WHEN I SAY 0800 HOURS I MEAN 0800 HOURS NOT TWO MINUTES PAST. WE ARE HEADING OUT TO AFRICA IN FOUR FUCKING WEEKS. YOU LOT ARE FUCKING COCK WOMBLES. BECAUSE YOU ARE LATE AND MADE ME FUCKING WAIT. YOU LOT WILL FINISH LATE. "

Charles feels all the tension and anxiety slip away. This is what he was born to do. As a punishment Two section have been instructed to run around the parade ground.. Captain James and Kinders have found a dry spot. "Kinders, has the new personal arrived yet?" "Private Wright has but Corpral Lane is to arrive this afternoon ".Captain James sighs " Look at this fucking lot" He steps foward into the rain "What the fuck is this shambles supposed to be. Put some effort in. "

Captain James and Kinders work two section hard until lunch time.

At one o clock a very damp and unhappy two section head off for lunch.

Kinders joins two section at their table. He finds two section huddled over a piece of paper talking in hushed voices."Fingers, Nude Nut , Baz what are you doing" Nude nut grins" Kinders we are taking bets." Kinders raises an eyebrow " We are taking bets to see how long it takes Captain James to crack a smile, he aint half miserable since Molls went". Brains interupts" We are all miserable without Molls, it aint the same. On a brighter note our new medic has just walked in. Lads she is fit". Two section turn and look towards the entrance. " Lads put your tongues away, introductions in ten minutes." Captain James appears behind the table. Mansfield Mike grabs the paper and shoves it in his pocket.

Two section are gathered on the parade ground. The mood is a lot happier than earlier firstly the new medic and secondly the sun is now breaking through the clouds.

Captain James stands in front of two section. "Afternoon hope you are ready for some more punishment. Our new medic has finally arrived. Corpral Georgia Lane." Georgia Lane steps foward and is greeted with whistles. The Captain ignores them " Also Private Andrew Wright please make them feel welcome".

"Corpral Lane can I have a word?"" Yes Sir" "This is your first and last warning. I don't tolerate anyone being late. Got it" "Yes Sir"

Georgia heads towards two section. "That went well dont think he likes me". Kinders grins "He was like that with the last medic." "What happened to her?" two section begin to laugh "He married her".

Two section spend the rest of the afternoon running around the assualt course."Two section, that was fucking shit, I expect a lot better. My wife could do a lot better." two section breaks into laughter "Whats so fucking funny" Mansfield Mike speaks first "Your wife is standing behind you boss ".Charles turns round and breaks into a smile. "I won told you it would be half five" Baz cheers.

"What did you win?". Asks Captsin James, Nude nut ansewers "We had a bet on how long it would take you to cheer up cos you have had the face on since Molls went, Sir"

" You cheeky fuckers, I could put you all on a charge, but I've got a better idea LATRINE CLEAN NOW".Two section reluctantly make their way over to the toilet block.

"Hello Mrs James, I have missed you", he bends down and kisses Molly on the cheek. "Give me five minutes, just want to get changed."

"Okay Boss Man, I want a quick word with Georgia, come and find me. ".

Molly gose in search of Georgia , she finds her in the canteen having a cup of tea. "Georgia good to see you, how are you?" Molly takes a seat and takes a sip of her tea . "Okay Molls you're looking well, not long left now" Molly strokes her bump"Yeah three more months, thank god , Georgia dont lie, you look like shit. Has my husband being an arse?. Dont worry I wont tell him . I know exactly what he's like especially with new medics" . Grorgia shrugs " I'll be honest Molls, I didn't ask for this tour, I hate joining a new section when they're halfway through training. I feel like a spare part. The Captain hasn't been that bad, but you know hes a CO we just have to deal with it. I didn't know you were married to Captain James, you kept that quiet".

" You know what the army's like, we want a private life. There was speculation when we first got together. Everyone thought we got together in Afghan. Fair enough I fancied the pants off him and we did fall for each other but nothing happened".

" Who gives a shit Molls, take no notice of me, pre tour jitters"

"I'll give you some advice, two section are pains in the arse but you can trust em 100 per cent. They will back you up to the end. As for Captain James you can trust him with your life. He is the best CO you could wish for and his judgement is spot on. If I could, I would be on the plane with you but unfortunately I can't. Anyway I love teaching newly qualified soildiers. Think I might stick with it after maternity leave." "You should Molls you're really good. The young ones really do learn from you" Molly laughs, "I bet they struggle with the accent, I know I still do". Molly looks up to see Captain James. " Piss off you, we are not all posh ruperts, good innit Georgia I'm the only one who can get away with taking the piss out of a CO" . Captain James smirks" Molly have you finished, I'm starving" "Yes boss, me and Geogia were having a chin wag" Molly stands "Corpral, eight in the morning, dont be late, by the way you did well. It's sometimes difficult to control two section." Georgia breaks into s smile "Thankyou sir".

Molly and Charles pass through the entrance of the base "Night Sir". A voice from the gaurd house calls " Molls I have really missed you, I heard what you said to Lane, thankyou and thanks for the compliments. Molly I love you so much. He pulls her closer and kisses the top of her head "My pleasure bossman ," I meant every word" Molly wraps her arm around his waist " Every word? " " Yes every especially fancying the pants off you, in fact I might prove it when we get home" "Excellent plan Mrs James".

. I'm still not sure with this chapter but please let me know what you think. Thanks again xx


	4. Chapter 4

LThanks for the great reviews. Gives me encouragement to carry on. Thanks again hope you enjoy.x

With this chapter I've decided that CJ and molly tell the chapter from their perspective.

Molly

I can't believe it, he is leaving me. He has schedual leave in two months or he will be able to come home if baby appears earlier. I knew this day would come, I've had a month to get used to it. I know now how the other soildiers partners and families must feel. Its like looking down a long dark tunnel and not knowing what awaits you at the end.

My maternity leave begins in a months time so I know I will be kept busy. Mum has invited me to stay with her before baby comes. I'm not sure yet, I think I might. I really miss my mum and the little bleeders, I can't believe it I even miss my Dad.

Charles bags are waiting in the hallway next to the front door. I'm trying not to look everytime I do I really want to break down. I will leave that until the plane takes off at Brize. I can't let him see me cry, I've got to be strong. Two more hours until we leave for Brize, oh fuck.

Charles

Shit, today as finally arrived. The tour finally begins. All the hours of training have paid off. Under fives are ready. I'm ready. This tour feels so differnt. The last tour I was escaping my shit life. This time round I am leaving a fantastic life. I know it will waiting for me when I return. A fabulous life with a beautiful wife and two gorgeous children. We had Sam all last week, he loves Molly and she treats him like her own son. I know realiese how much of his childhood I missed. I'm now trying to make up for lost time.

Molly is sitting in kitchen drinking tea, I am leaning against the door frame watching her " Molls, its nearly time to go" I dont want to leave her she's my everything. " I know Charles, shit I now know how mum felt when I went to Afghan. It's fucking awful" I run towards her and wrap my arms around her, we are both sobbing " Charles I promised myself I wouldn't cry, bloody hormones". I stroke her hair. I've never seen her like this. She looks so small and vunreable.I fall in love with her more. She's normally so strong, I'm normally so strong "Molls it will be okay, please dont cry." " I'm okay now, take no notice of me. I will miss you so much"

This pulls on my heartstrings. " Go to London to see your Mum, or ask her to come here. I need to know you wont be on your own" She looks up at me and smiles. " I think I will, Charles I love you. "

Brize Norton

Molly

Brize Norton a gateway to war. So many people have passed through these doors. So many soildiers lives change when they pass through mine included.

I am stood at the window overlooking the tarmac. The under fives are having their photograph taken. Fingers crossed that everyone on the photo returns. An image flashes through mind. A young and niave medic standing with two section to have the tour photograph. A gorgeous Captain taking the piss. Threatening to throw me off the plane. It feels like a life time ago.

Charles looks gorgeous, he sees me through the window. He looks so strong, a Captain. A CO to young men. Good men, great soildiers. It's like da ja vu. The only female is a medic. Charles smiles at me and winks. Hope they didn't catch that on the photograph.

I am very fortunate to be in army, normally friends and family aren't allowed in the lounge they have to say their goodbyes in the foyer. I will be able to see him board the aircraft. I am not looking foward to that. He will flying away from me, away from baby and our life.

Charles

I can see Molly through the window. She looks terrified, last time she was stood with us. I smile at her and wink. This makes her smile. All I want to do is make her happy this makes her so sad it breaks my heart.

We have an hour before take off, fuck an hour. I need to spend it with Molly. I walk through the door Molly is waiting " Great photo boss, hope they didnt catch the wink" " So do I Molls, the Major will kick my arse"

The Under Fives are standing around chatting. They look so young. I keep forgetting they have all been on tour before. All experienced in the horrors of war. So much shit happened last time. Hopefully this tour wont be so tragic.

Molly and Charles

Molly and Charles are sitting in the officers lounge. The lounge is quiet and Molly and Charles can talk without being overheard.

"Molly not long now, I dont want to leave you, Sam and Baby" "I know Charles, we will be waiting out" This makes Charles grin "Molls I love you, we will be able to skype every night, thats the privilege of being a CO " "You rupert, hope you've packed your coffee machine, you will need it. You're a moody sod without caffeine." "Of course I have, can't cope without it, when you go to London, pick me some capsules up, Rosabya please" "Yes Sir".

"Molly it's time" Molly looks up at the clock "Shit Charles time gose so quick. They stand and head towards departures.

The under fives are waiting for Captain James "Under fives, we have trained constantly for six months. I am proud to serve with each and everyone of you. Lets have a good tour" Charles turns to molly and whispers " I love you, stay safe" Two section head towards the gate. "Molls see you soon " Fingers shouts. Charles bends down to Molly and kisses her. Charles then walks away from her. Molly breaks down and starts to sob. Two section make their way onto the tarmac, they then pile onto the aircraft. The aircraft roars into life and the door begins to close. Molly can no longer control her emotions, tears flow down her cheeks and she slumps to the floor. Major Beck is standing nearby, Molly looks up and sees him " Molly," Major Beck offers his hand and lifts her up from the floor. " Sorry Sir, I didn't mean to cause a scene" "It's okay, Charles will be okay, he will come back to you, let me give you a lift home" "Thanks Sir". Major Beck leads Molly to the waiting car.

Sorry this chapter was a bit emotional. I nearly cried writing it. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought. xx


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the great reviews. This chapter is set in Central Africa, I apologise in advance if the involvement of the british army is incorrect, but it is fiction and my imagination Enjoy xx

Central African Republic

The Under Fives base in Bria is located in the North of CAR. The base is located in a village called Vakaga. The area can be very volatile. Periods of conflict between rival groups are very common.

The Under Fives are working alongside a voluntary organisation called the International Medical Corps.

The mission brief is to help rebuild the village. The sanitation needs total redevelopment. The villages relay on a well which is unsuitable. Water bourne disease is rife and many die from dysentery.

The area of Bria has huge amunts of homelessness, a crippled health system, high unemployment and many are destitute.

Captain James was flabbergasted when the platoon first arrived. He couldn't believe the conditions the local population were forced to live in. Two weeks on the village is slowly improving. The platoons base is a former hospital. They share it with the IMC. The IMC are experts in redevelopment, under fives are their to assist and to protect the voluteers. Up to now no bullets had been fired fingers crossed none will be. The base is very basic, the electricity runs off a generator which can be tempremental. Phone signal can be poor and of course no internet. Two Engineers are also part of the platoon and are constantly busy.

Captain James and two section are in the village with twenty members of the IMC. Todays brief is to repair the sanitation in the school therefore the children can return. The water supply has been reconnected but the pipes have to be replaced.

Fingers, nude nut and brains are helping to dig a trench. Baz, Mansfield, Wrighty and Captain James are patroling the perimeter with one section. Georgia Lane has help set up a medical room with a doctor from IMC. "Doctor Shaw, can I ask you are question?" Georgia asked "Yes of course" "How long have you been voluteering for the IMC" "Two years , I normally work for the NHS, when I get the call here I come" Doctor Shaw chuckles. " Why do you do it?" asks Georgia "Why did you join up?, I dont think it was to serve queen and country do you, I do it cause I can make a difference. British people dont know how lucky they are, free nhs, doctors surgery on the doorstep, clean water the list is endless. Some people die in childbirth out here. If I can help just one person it's worth putting up with these fucking awful conditions dont you think?" "Yes Holly, I joined up for exactly the same reasons. Afghan was shit but out here, it's just as bad but different, like you I want to make a difference".

"Corpral Lane you sound like my wife, medics must be cut from the same cloth". Doctor Shaw and Georgia both jump. "Sorry sir didn't know you were there "Everything okay?" " Yes Captain James, med room is set up, equipment is basic but if anything occurs we can deal with it" " Excellent, Corpral Lane come with me" " Yes Sir".

They both walk along the school's main corridor. The school consists of four classrooms, a basic kitchen and the toilet block is outside. The school caters for around hundred and sixty chidren in the village. Each class houses forty children of mixed ages. The education of the children is basic but at the moment it's non exsistent until the work is completed.

"Lane, Kinders needs a hand in the kitchen, it's only rations but with such a large amount of people he's struggling." " Yes Sir" Georgia heads towards the kitchen and Captain James joins the project coordinator. They are outside watching two section and the IMC digging a trench. The project coordinator is Doctor John Cole " Afternoon Charles, your lads are doing a great job" " Thanks John, hopefully we should be finished by the end of today". The toilet block at the moment has two toilets and two sinks.

The project is to extend, ten toilets in total. A block for the boys and one for the girls. Also a shower block for each and a toilet for staff. "Charles, the next job is demolition. The block needs to knocked down and another needs to be built. It will make such a difference. A lot of children dont even a wash in the morning. Now they will be able to have a hot shower, might be only once a week." Johns face lights up " My wife is due to have a baby in five weeks, I thank god everyday my child will never know povety like this " John taps Charles on the shoulder " Its all down to luck Charles". Charles answers " Rich man, Poor man, Beggar man, Thief" two section climb out of the trench " Boss, sounds like de ja vu" Brains grins." Different Country same shit boys". " Lads go and get cleaned up best you can , scoff time"

In the forest behind the school gunshots ring out, a voice shouts over the radio "Sir, we are under fire" Nude nut shouts "Man down" Charles responds "Oh fuck"

Hope you enjoyed, sorry for ending on a cliff hanger. The next chapter will be published in a few days. Thanks again xx


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for the great reviews. I'm sorry I kept you hanging last chapter. This chapter is back to England and Molly. You will have to wait out for Africa sorry xx

England, London

Molly

Six weeks to go, god I feel like a beach whale. I've taken Charles advice, Mum loves me here. I have to admit I do too. The house is full of noise and chaos but it's home

"Molls, sit down for christ sake, what is it with you an cleaning" Mum grabs my hand and leads me to the living room. " Molls, can't wait to go shopping today. I've saved some money, before you start I'm allowed to spoil my first grandchild".Thats Mum all over, always thinking of others. "Mum, you don't have too." "Molly I said I'm buying baby something no aguements, might only be primark."

"Primarks perfect, Charles left me his card, he can buy dinner." I'm trying not think about him and the boys. I'm not going to cry again. Oh fuck I'm crying. "Molls, don't cry again, Charlie will be okay, don't bloody set me off". Mum starts to cry with me, I love her so much. " I know he will be okay, it's these bloody hormones, but everytime I think off him, it sets me off I love him so much. I hate us being apart".

"Here Molls this will cheer you up." Mum grabs a bag off the table and passes it to me. I look inside and it's full of designer baby clothes." Mum, where did you get these from?" "Nan, she got em off Sean the Shoplifter. " Fucking hooky gear. "Mum how much did she pay?" Charles will go mad. " Fifty quid I think why?". Sean must have taste, the clothes are beautiful. "Mum, it adds up to eight hundred quid" Mum looks surprised. "You know what he's like he can't add up". Sadness then turns to happiness and I burst into laughter. "Come on Mum lets go shopping, Oxford street I think."

My feet are killing me. We have walked around the shops for three hours and we are both weighed down with bags.

Shit I almost forgot Charles coffee. He must have run out by now." Mum one last shop, then I will treat us dinner" "Where? " I point towards the shop window. "A coffee shop, Charles needs capsules for his nespresso machine."

We enter the shop "Molls, this shop just sells coffee?" " Yes Mum, he's not a fully functioning Soildier without a cup of Rosabya" I head towards the counter to purchase Charles coffee. Mum walks round the shop with a astonished look on her face.

We finally return home at four o clock, Dad picked the kids up from school. They are all sat glued to the television watching Horrid Henry. I colapse onto the battered sofa. "Alright Dad?" "Yes love you?, you been flashing the cash Molls?" typical Dad always thinks about money "I've not spent my money Dad, it's Charles, anyway I got you sommate" I throw him his rolling tabacco "Thanks Molls" " Dad have you got a box, I need to send Charles a parcel". Dad heads off upstairs and returns with a walkers crisp box "Will this do Molls" Shit its a bit big. "Yes dad".

I might as well make it up now. I look through the bags and start to retrieve. Deodrant, shower gel, toothpaste, hair gel "Molly, why dose he need hair gel, he's in a shit hole". I ignor him, new boxers, I can hear dad snigger " I bet he gets the shits out there." I turn and scowl at him. Digestive buscuits, cocopops, jelly babies," Mum can you pass me my handbag and the nespresso bag please". I didn't realise how much he asked for in his last letter. Two t shirts, socks, a new Dan brown book, finally the Rosabya capsules " Molls what the fuck are they? "Dad questions " Coffee, the posh Rupert" I start to giggle. "Mum, have you got something to put in?" " Yes love a letter and some sweets, what your Nan got for him" Bloody hell, I cant tell him there hooky. "Tell Nan thanks" Mum gives me a carrier bag full, " Jessus did Sean raid Tescos?" Mum nods " I know there's a lot but he can share em out" " Mum he wont share em, he loves sweets, I'm glad I don't have to pay for postage. This box weighs a tonne." Lastly I place my recent scan picture and a letter on top. "Mum spots the picture " Is that your latest picture? god it aint half grown" Mum looks at it proudly and places it back in. "Tape the box up and I will take it down in to the post office in the morning, your not taking it"

I look up at the clock half six, Charles phone call is late.

Thanks for reading, I promise the next chapter is back to Africa. X


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for the fab reviews, hope you enjoy.x

Two section spring into action and sprint towards the source of the gunshots.

"Nude nut whose been hit?" Captain James hollows down the radio. " Boss, it's Jones from one section." "Oh fuck, how is he Nude Nut?" Georgia asks "He's knocked out, and losing blood, I think he's been hit in the shoulder." "Can you stem the bleeding?" Mansfield takes over the radio "Yeah, hes trying Grorgia."

The firing has finally stopped, much to the relife of Captain James. One section start to make the area safe. "Mansfield, how many insurgents are there?" Captain James questions "Only about three boss, they've scarpered boss."

Captain James, Brains and Kinders creep behind the building looking for the insurgents. Georgia locates Nude Nut and Mansfield, they are trying to stop Jones from losing any more blood. Georgia takes over,, "Jones, Jones wake up, you silly sod, Mansfield pass me the morphine, thanks" Georgia rips open Jones shirt. "Why wasn't he wearing body armour, stupid twat" Mansfield and Nude Nut shrug. "Dont know Corp, his he going to be okay?" Wright asks "Think so, it's hit only flesh, thank fuck. Looks like the bullet went striaght through. " After five minutes Georgia manages to stop the bleeding.

Captain James, Kinders and Brains emerge from behind the nearby building. " He's going to be fine sir, just a flesh wound" Captain James sighs with relife. " Thank christ, lets get him to the med room, the Doctor is waiting. One section go and get some scoff, debrife in ten minutes. " Jones is carried away to be treated. Two section stay behind.

"What the fuck happened Mansfield?" "Boss, me, Wrighty and Nude Nut were patrolling to the west. One section over there" Charles shakes his head and Wright takes over " We heard a noise coming from the trees, we hit the deck, Jones the silly twat didn't. It happened so quick. " Captain James wipes his brow " I swear he has no common sense. Why the fuck didn't he have any body armour on. Didn't he learn anything in Afghan?" Asks Kinders "Dont know Corpral." Mansfield responds.

"Kinders, lets call it a day, I need to call the Major and we might have to transfer Jones out. Fuck it's hot out here."

Two section head back towards the school. When they return One section are eating " Lads, I am pissed off, hot and hungry. Lets get packed up and head back to base. We can dicuss what happened later, John is that okay with you?" He asks the project director" Yes, fine, its getting too hot to work and sorry to say too dangerous."

Under fives return to the base. " Lads, go and have a break, Lane you and Doctor Shaw take Jones to the Med room. I need to phone Major Beck."

Jones has finally woken up, the wound has been stitched up and is not as bad as Lane first thought. Georgia speaks first " Jones, you will be fine, just a flesh wound. Why didn't you have your armour on?" Jones realises he is in deep shit. "Corpral, I only took it off for a second." Captain James walks into the room. "Jones it only takes a second to shoot. You never take body armour off. I am fucked off, I have spoken to Major Beck. There will be an enquiry. You are lucky it didn't kill you. You do realise I would have been writing a letter to your wife and she would have the padre on her door step. Major Beck wants you on the next flight home Jones ." " I'm sorry Sir" "I know Jones, but your actions could have killed your comrades. Have some rest. I think you will be transfered home in the morning. Lane stay with him, I have my report to write" " Yes Sir"

Back in his office, Charles switches on his coffee machine and takes a seat at his desk. He sighs and wipes his brow with a handkerchief. "Oh shit, Molly" he mutters under his breath. He dials Mollys number, hopefully the signal will be okay today. " Hello, Charles is that you? " Charles loves to hear her voice "Charles, can you hear me?" "Yes Molls, I just love to hear your voice" tears form in his eyes "Are you okay? you sound really down" " Yes Molly, just had a shit day, sorry it's later than normal." "Cut the bullshit, tell me whats wrong" Charles smiles, he cant get anything past her. "We had contact Molls, Jones got hit" Molly takes a deep breath " Fuck, his he okay? Are you okay? What about the boys?" " Molly, calm down, he will be fine, just a flesh wound. Silly twat didn't have his body armour on. He will flying home. Anyway how are you?" He smiles "Good, baby is giving me grief, like it's father." Molly laughs " Very funny Mrs James. How is it at your Mums?" "Great, chaos, but I love it, you were right, I needed to come. We went shopping today and spent loads of your money. Before you ask I got your coffee and your extremly long shopping list. Mums put some sweets in, an there's a couple of letters." Charles begins to laugh " I have packed your box up and Mum's going to send it to you in the Morning. Should take a couple of days" "Thanks sweetheart, don't know what I would do without you." " Charles it won't be long and you can come home. I miss you so much. I will let you know as soon as labour starts so you can get home" Molly begins to cry " Dont cry, I love you, Sam and baby" "Love you too" The line then gose dead "Shit" Charles shouts. He wipes his eyes and starts to drink his coffee.

Thanks again, I'm not sure about this chapter. Took me a long time, I may change it. Wanted it to end on a happier note than the last one. Please review, it encourages me to continue. Also ideas would be appreciated thanks xx


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again everyone, your constant support has been amazing.

Molly

Mollys maternity leave has just begun, nine whole months off. Four weeks to go, thank god. Pregnancy was shit, she hated the swollen ankles, not being able to see her feet, heartburn, feeling like a whale. On the otherhand she loved it when baby moved and knowing that her and Charles had created a new life filled her with joy.

The vist to mums was what she needed, made her realise how much she loved her life, how much she loved Charles and the future that they had created together.

Molly had just handed over to the new medic who would be teaching the young soildiers, she would miss the job terribly but it would be waiting for her to return.

Molly had spoke to Charles last night,, he sounded good. The tour was progressing nicely. The school's pipework had been fitted and the rebuild is almost complete. The Villages sanitation project is also underway. The tour will be over in four months but Charles schedual leave starts two days after her due date. Unless baby comes early Charles can return beforehand. There have been no more incidents fingers crossed the situation stays the same.

Molly heads towards the canteen, for one last cup of tea here for nine months. She pushes the door open and a familar voice shouts" Molly Dawes, never thought I would see you again." Molly smiles then screechers "Corpral Geddings, what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

She then turns to face him " It's Sargent now, what the bloody hell, what is that?" Sargent Geddings points towards Mollys pregnant belly. "It's called pregnancy Sarge fancy a cuppa." "Think I may need something a bit stronger." He laughs.

They take a seat " Dawes, how are you?" Geddings asks "It's not Dawes anymore, it's James" " Not Captain James wife, fucking hell Molly, and a Corpral I'm impressed." molly scowls "So you should be, you taught me everything you know" Geddings smiles " You look so different, I still remember the gobby, bleached haired, thorne in my side, pain in the arse. But there was something about you. The army was the making of you Molly" Molly is dumbstruck " I'll take that as a compliment Sarge, Afghan changed me, I learned so much out there." a tear falls down Mollys face, Geddings strokes her arm. " Afghan changed a lot of people some for the good but unfortunately some for the bad. I heard about your medal Molly. Couldn't believe it at first sounds like you deserved it, anyway how long you got left? and how did you bag a Captain?"

"Four weeks can't wait, I'm fed up. Charles as you might know is on tour which is a bit shit. You just have to get on with it. As for bagging a Captain he couldn't resist the Dawes charm. He was my CO out in Afghan" Geddings raises his eyebrows, Molly continues " Nothing happened, I wanted it too but he resisted." Geddings laughs " Molly you vixen, it eventually happened though " Cheeky git, yeah it did, he was injured on tour, him and a great mate Smurf. I treated em both, Unfortunately Smurf passed away when we returned, blood clot." Moly sighs "Fucking hell Molly, you never make life easy for yourself do you. " Geddings sighs " No, anyway I went back out to Afghan teaching new medics. I loved it. I finally found my dream job. When a job came up here teaching I grabbed it with both hands. Fortunately the Under Fives are stationed here. We live not far from the base "

"Never thought I would see Molly Dawes, a Captains wife and a Corpral well done." "Thanks Sarge, how come your here? Kicked you out of Pirbright" Molly smiles " No, this posting came up, fancied a change so here I am. Me and an Vicky love it up here. She's from Leeds, so she can see more of her family now." "I love it up here, didn't at first, I'm a southerner but I like the Yorkshire accent. Catterick is lovely. Charles will be home soon, to be honest I didn't think I stood a chance with him at first, him being a Captain but out in Afghan the differences disappeared, we fell in love. Then he was injured, he had to be resuscitated twice" "Fuck Molly" " I didn't see him for three weeks, but we finally realised life's too short. He risked his army career for me. Fortunately his Major didn't mind now here we are." Molly feels a pain rip through her stomach. She has had back ache all day but thought nothing of it " Oh fuck that hurt " "Molly are you okay, you look white as a sheet. " " Shit Sarge, I think I'm going into labour. "

Thanks again everyone. Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will take me a few days.

(I had to mention yorkshie) xx


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks again for your continuing support. Means a lot.

Africa

Two section are currently down a ditch and helping to lay pipes for a new well. The new well will cater for the entire village. The quality of life hopefully will be improved and water borne diseases will be halved. Captain James, Dangles, Nude Nut and Baz or digging. shirtless and covered in mud. Brains, Wrighty and Kinders are patrolling the area with one section. Georgia is assisting Doctor Shaw administer inoculations in the baby clinic.

Captain James and Baz are laughing and joking "Sir, do you know this mud is supposed to be good for your skin" the boys start to throw handfuls at him. "Baz, I worry about you." All the boys burst into laughter. The ICM voluteers peer down into the well to investigate the source of the laughter. "Bloody squaddies." a volunteer Daniel tuts "Daniel, help me up, me and these cock wombles need a wash" He lifts his arm up and is assisted out of the ditch. He is followed by two section. "Captain James, we are due to take over anyway." "Excellent, come on lads, lets head back to the base." Two section grab their t shirt and kit "Sir" "Yes Dangles" "Think I will carry my shirt, god I stink, I bet there was more than just mud down there." Two section groan "We smell like we've cleaned the latrines." Baz starts to pull mud out if his hair. Captain James leads the way towards the base, he switches on his radio "Kinders, we are heading back, wait for three and four section to take over. Then head back to base." "Yes Sir, what about Lane? " " Bring her back with you, she should almost be finished." "Yes Boss."

The walk back to the base will take five minutes. Two section are laughing and joking but always remain alert. "Baz, think you might have to go to boots when you get home" Nude Nut jokes "Why?" "Cos muds so good good for your skin, you can buy yourself a mud pack." Nude Nut pokes Baz in the ribs, Baz responds with a one fingered hand gesture "Fuck you." Captain James holds his hand up. "Lads, shut it, we need to be cautious, we can easily be ambushed, stay alert."

The boys grip onto their rifles tightly and look around constantly. The pathway starts to narrow and they drop into single file. The path is very uneven and visability is reduced due to the overhanging trees. "Shit, I keep slipping fucking over." Dangles moans "I fucking hate this part, I'm going arse over tit here" Baz nearly loses his footing " For fucks sake, shut up" "Yes Boss" Baz whispers. Daylight can now be seen and the end of the path is near. "Lads, nearly there."As they emerge the boys begin to squint due to the sun " Bloody hell, that sun is bright." Dangles covers his eyes with his left hand.

Charles uses his radio to alert the base of their return.

The base is surrounded by open grassland, insurgents can easily hide, two section are cautious as they approach, a voice comes over the radio "Sir, we can see you, the area is clear" The gate opens and two section enter.

Captain James and two section head straight towards the showers. Captain James has his own shower, a privilege of being an officer. The soildiers have communal showers. Charles shower is positioned next door to soildiers communal showers. He can hear two section moaning and groaning. "For fucks sake, this water is bloody freezing" "I've got mud everywhere, Baz lend me you shower gel" "Fuck off Dangles". "Ask the Boss, he has posh stuff." Charles shouts over the noise. " Shut up ladies, hurry up and have a wash." Captain James hears a knock on the door. He turns off the water, wraps a towel around himself and answers. "Yes what is it. I'm trying to have a shower. " Private Walsh looks embarrassed."Sorry to disturb you Sir but" " Come on spit it out, I haven't got all day." She takes a deep breath. "Sir, we've had a call from England it's you wife" Fear grips Charles chest. Two section have heard the commotion and are stood listening." What about Molly?" Charles begins to panic " She's gone into labour, Major Beck as organised your flight. You have two hours before you fly home" Charles hears cheers "Way to go Molly, good luck Sir." Charles is rooted to the spot. " Sir, I'm taking you to the airport, Sir we need to get going." " Shit, sorry, give me five minutes."

Walsh stands aside as Charles falls head first out of the shower and runs down the corridor still gripping onto the towel. Walsh finds it hard to contain her laughter. As he disappeares from view she bursts into laughter " Whats up Maisie?" Two section emerge out if the showers. " Captain James fell out of the shower and ran down the corridor. His towel nearly fell off. It was so funny." Two section join in on Maises laughter . "Wish I had my phone we could have filmed it."

Captain James scrambles around his room to retrieve his uniform. He pulls it on without drying himself. He grabs a few belongings and shoves it into his burgen. " Calm down Charles." He mumbles to himself. He manages to compose himself before leaving his room. Walsh and two section are still stood at the end of the corridor. In the distance they can see the boss. As he approaches they begin to giggle " Shut it you lot, anyone finds out about this you will all be on a charge. Come on Walsh my wife is waiting" Walsh follows him as he strides off two section shout. " Good luck Sir" "Tell Molly we are thinking of her." " Cant wait for the new addition to two section." Charles turns and waves and heads towards his future and a new life.

Thanks everyone. I promise the next chapter we will get to meet the baby. Hope you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's taken a little longer to update. Real life got in the way. Thanks again for all your reviews they mean a lot.

Molly

"Mum, his he here yet? Why the fuck do we have children?" I scream, why the fuck do we put ourselves through this pain. I have been in labour for over ten hours now. Mum arrived half an hour ago thank god I really need her. She has been through it, Mum grips my hand has another contraction rips through my body. " Molly love, its okay Charlie will be here soon. I phoned the barracks an he's in the air. The plane set off six hours ago. Molls do you want me to ask the Midwife if you can have an epidural? You can have a sleep then." I didn't want an epidural but this pain is relentless " Yeah Mum, please." The look of relife on Mum's face makes me want to laugh. She disappears out of the room in search of a Midwife.

Charles

Six bloody hours I have been sat here. My arse has gone numb, I can't concentrate on this book any longer. I throw it down on the empty chair next to me. The Major managed to squeeze me onto a flight full of squaddies heading home for R&R. The noise on this plane is deafening, fucking squaddies " Sir, how come you're on this flight home?" For fucks sake I didn't want to have conversations "My Wife has gone into labour. I've managed to squeeze onto this flight." The soildier raises his eyebrows, I know exactly what hes thinking. The privilege of being a CO he gets a pass home. "Congratulations Sir, hope you make it home in time," Twat "So do I private."

I take a look at my watch, great another three hours sat here. I pick up my book again. I feel someone sit beside me, shit I hope it's not another nosey squaddie. "Charles, I thought it was you, I'm sat at the back. I went to the loo and here you are." Thank Christ a fellow CO " Hello Alistair, on your way home?" "Yes, three weeks leave, what about you? didn't think you were due leave yet?" " No, I'm not Mollys gone ino labour. Major Beck arranged the flight home." Alistair taps me on the back " Congratulations Charles, hope you make it back in time. Weren't you in Afghan last time?" I nod my head " Yes I was, couldn't get a flight home for two days. I don't want to miss it this time." " I missed my children's births as well. That is a downside of being in the Army. Fingers crossed Charles."

Molly

The epidural has been in for six hours. It's like magic, I cant feel a thing. I take a look at the monitor beside me. Baby seems happy, this makes me smile " Molly, you look so much better, wish I had epidurals for you lot." Mum has been great. I dont know how women do it on their own. " Mum, its fantastic, I cant feel a thing. I wonder how long Charles is going to be. He must have landed by now." " Molls, dont forget he has to land at Brize, then he has to drive all the way up here. It took me six hours on the train." Shit I forgot that, I reach for my phone. No messages or missed calls. I sigh " Mum I really need him. He can't miss baby's birth. He wasn't there when Sam was born, he has never forgiven himself for it."

"Molly, the Midwife will be back in a minute. She will check to see how much longer, then you will know."

The Midwife enters the room " Molly, I'm going to examine you to see how far a long you are. Last time your were five centimetres." Susie pulls her gloves on and begins the examination " Molly, you are around seven, it's slow but steady progress. You sometimes find with epidurals that contractions slow down." I nod my head " How much longer will it take?" Susie is checking the reading off the monitor " I would think another couple of hours, it's your first baby so it dose take a little longer. Baby is very happy, we will give it until six before we review and plan our next move." I begin to laugh " You sound like my husband." Susie smiles " I'm sorry, my husband speaks like that as well. He's in the Army also. In fact he's due on home leave today, would you like a cuppa ?" " Yes please" me and mum reply.

Susie returns with a cup of tea for me and mum "Molly, I shouldn't get involved but, was Charles flying home from Africa today?" Oh shit I'm now beginning to panic. " Don't panic Molly, Alistair my husband was on the same flight. I've just spoke to him, he was sat next to Charles. Alistair has given him a lift up here. He should be here in ten minutes." I smile, I knew he would be here "Molls, told you." Mum hugs me " Mum, watch my drip, fuck I look a real mess."

"You don't look a mess you look gorgeous." I recognise that voice. Charles is stood at the doorway, " Your back, come here and give me a cuddle" He bends down and whispers in my ear " Told you I would be, I love you Molly James."

Charles had to be back in time, I thought it would be cruel if not. I am writing the next chapter at the minute. Baby will arrive. I am not sure what sex it will be yet. Hope you enjoyed and thanks again.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks again for the great reviews hope you like this chapter xx

Mollys epidural has been topped up and is now sleeping. Belinda and Charles are enjoying a cup of tea. The Midwife examined Molly earlier and she is now nine centimetres dialated and should be able to push soon.

"Charlie, I'm so excited, I'm gonna be a Nanna, I'm too young to be a Nanna." Belinda looks across at Charles and beams. "Charlie you look knackered, why don't your have an hour. You've been travelling all day." Charles yawns and stretches. " I can't Belinda, I've missed her so much. I love watching her sleep." Belinda chuckles " When Molly was first born I used to watch her sleep for hours. She used to sleep with her tongue sticking out, she still dose now." Charles nods his head and Belinda continues. " In our house we don't express our feelings a lot but I do love her. I love all my kids even Dave. Molly is special she will do anything for anyone. I was petrified when she went to Afghan. I used to lay in bed, wide awake imaging all sorts. Everytime the phone rang or there was a knock on the door. Well you know. The army has changed her, she's grown into a fantastic woman. She will make a terrific Mum, she's had enough practice." Charles puts his arm around Belindas shoulder. " Belinda, Molly has changed my life she gave me a reason to live again. I love her so much. I promise you Molly and the Baby will want for nothing. " Belinda begins to cry. " I know Charles, she loves you. Dave an me we love you like a son. We want to thank you for giving Molly something so special."

"You two give it a rest, I've got to push this baby out soon." Belinda wipes away her tears. "Molls did you hear everything?" "Yeah I did, you soppy bugger. Press the buzzer Charles, I think the baby wants to come out." Charles leans over Molly and hits the buzzer . " Are you sure Molly?" Charles asks. "Course I'm sure, take a bloody look." Charles lifts up the blanket and looks "Fuck, Molls I can see the bloody head, its nearly out, oh shit." Midwifes then run into the room. " Mr James, I need to check the baby, can you move" Charles moves and stands next to Molly at the top of the bed.

" Molly I cant believe it, the baby is nearly here." Belinda grips Mollys hand and Charles the other. " Molls, listen to Susie." Molly nods " Susie, is everything okay?" Susie looks up to Molly " Yes Molly,the baby is just sitting there, the heartbeat is good. When I say push you go for it. Like you're having a poo." Molly pulls a face and smiles " Susie I can feel pain." "Thats good Molly, with each pain you push with it. Have you got one now?" "Yeah" "Push Molly, thats it your doing great, this baby wants to come out Molly, a few more should do it." Charles and Belinda look at each other and smile and encourage Molly to push. "Come on Molls" "Come on baby, you can do it."

Molly lays her head back on the pillow "Charles, I can't believe it we're gonna be parents, oh fuck another pain, oh shit that hurts. Boss this is the first and last time. Fuck, Charles it bloody hurts stay away from me, no more. Mum it bloody stings." Molly squeezes Charles hand. "Molls that's normal, the baby's crowning, Charles, Belinda would you like to look."

Charles and Belinda move down the bed and take a look "Molly, I can see the head its almost here, one more push. Thats it Molls." Charles kisses Molly on the lips " Thankyou, I love you so much."

"Molly, one more push and baby will be here, have you got another pain. Push Molly, thats it." Susie smiles "Molly well done, baby is here." A baby's cry erupts and Charles begins to cry, he embraces Molly "Molly thankyou, I love you." Susie lifts the baby onto Mollys chest. "Congratulations Molly, Charles." Belinda beams and tears roll down her face. " Molly she's beautiful, well done." Molly and Charles smile " Bloody hell, a girl. I've got a daughter." Molly looks down at her daughter dark blue eyes meet green. "Charles, look at what we've made, Mum." Belinda kisses Mollys head and strokes her Grand daughters face. " Molly, she's an angel, I'm going to phone your Dad." Belinda leaves the room.

"Charles, would you like to cut her chord?" Susie asks " Yes please" Susie gently lifts the baby off Molly and lays her down onto the bed. The baby begins to cry again.

Susie places the clip onto the chord " Charles cut here, thats it, blood will come out but thats normal, well done." Susie grabs a warm towel and wraps it around the baby " Right then little lady, lets get you weighed. Molly what do you think?" Dawn the other Midwife brings the scales into the room. " Charles, what do you think? I say 8 pound two." Charles shakes his head. " Nah, a bit more than that 8 pound nine." Susie places the baby onto the scales. "Charles, you were nearly right eight pound five."

" Molly, we've got a bit more to do. The placenta needs to be delivered. Then we can clean you up. Charles would you like to cuddle your daughter?" Susie places the baby in Charles arms. He sits in the chair by the side of Molly. Charles looks down at his daughter, she has stopped crying and is now wide awake. "Hello, little lady, Molls have you seen how much hair she's got? And her eyes are so dark, she's perfect."He looks down at her " You are so beautiful, Mummy and Daddy love you so much. Sam can't wait to meet you" Charles lifts her up and kisses her tenderly on the face. " Boss man, if the boys could see you now, Susie I have a pain again. Fuck that hurts, I need to push again. Oh shit, was that the placenta?" Susie nods her head and Dawn helps her to clean Molly.

" Molly, well done, lets get you more comfortable, that's it. Charles do you want to dress the baby?" Charles answers." Yes of course, hope I can remember how to put a nappy on. Molly where is her bag?" Charles gently places the baby in Mollys arms " Molly, baby grow okay, and a hat?" Charles begins to root through the bag. " Yes Boss man" Charles laughs " Careful Dawes, would you like me to put you on a charge?" Molly shakes her head and smiles. " Very funny, yeah that baby grow, hope it fits." Molly kisses her daughter and strokes her face. Charles watches Molly and he can't believe his luck. " Molly James, I love you, I can't believe we've done it. Give me a kiss." Charles kisses Molly and his daughter. " Charles I love you. You've made my life complete, can you put her a nappy on?" Charles takes the baby and lays her in the cot. "Come on little lady, lets show Mummy how its done." Molly smiles " Can't believe it I'm a Mummy."

Molly is Breast feeding the baby and there is a knock on the door, Belinda enters." Molls, you're Dad is over the moon, the kids we're screaming down the phone." Belinda kisses Molly on her face and sits "Mum, would you like a cuddle?" "Course I would." Charles hands the baby to Belinda, she gazes down at her grand daugher " Molly, Charles thankyou, look at her curly brown hair. Charles she's your double,whats her name?" Charles and Molly say together " Ella Elizabeth James?"

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed xx I wasn't sure on the baby's name at first but it's grown on me.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the great reviews, I was going to leave it at the last chapter but you're reviews changed my mind. Love you all.

Molly is resting in her hospital bed, she is gazing at her newborn daughter sleeping in her daddy's arms. Ella is now fithteen hours old, Molly never believed her Mum when she said you forget the pain but now the pain is a distant memory. " Charles, I can't believe it, she's perfect." Charles looks up at Molly "That she is Molls, just like her Mummy." Molly raises her eyebrows. " Boss Man, she looks nuffink like me. She is you in miniture, Charles you have you're own clone army." Charles laughs "What? Clone army." Molly smiles "Ella and Sam, they look so like you. Curly hair and big brown eyes. Have you spoken to Sam?" " Yes Molls, he's so excited. I am picking him up at the weekend. He can't wait to meet her. I've got some more good news." " Have you?" " Yes, I called Major Beck this morning, normally you get two weeks leave. Major Beck has given me an extra two weeks. Therefore I can have a month off so I only have two months left on tour." Molly beams " Charles that's great news, we can have a whole month as a family and you can have a month of sleepless nights."

Charles places Ella in her cot, he then embraces Molly " Molly James, I love you. Can you remeber when we first met?" Molly laughs " Oh god yes. I didn't think you liked me, in fact I thought you hated me." Charles looks embarrassed " I could never hate you, I did think you were a mouthy little cockney. Then I got to know the real you, the beautiful, kind hearted, sincere, special little medic. I fell in love with you when you risked you're life to save Smurf. I then knew I wanted to share my life with you." Molly kisses Charles on the forehead "Do you know when I fell in love with you?" Charles shakes his head " Well I knew I fancied you from the off, you were once working out in the gym and you took you're top off, it hit me like a bolt of lightning. I wanted you. I was stood gawping at you and Smurf was rabbiting in my ear oh and when you were laid in your paddling pool, god I didn't know where to look." Charles interupts " Basically you wanted me for my body." Molly nods " Well yeah, and your dashing good looks. Charles it took me only two weeks to fall in love with you. It almost killed me trying to hide it. A young medic falling for her CO, it was my very own fairy tale. Guess what, fairy tales can come true."

" Mine certainly has Molly James." Ella begins to scream " Told you just like her Mum, do you want me to pass her too you?" " Yes, please she's due a feed."

Molly begins to feed Ella and there is a knock on the door " Come in "

Susie enters the room "Charles, you sound like Alistair, must be a Captain thing, Molly great news. The Doctor's are happy with you and Ella, give me a coupke of hours to write up your notes for the district Midwife. Then I can discharge you." Susie beams " Molly your a natural at breast feeding." "I've seen Mum feed loads of babies, must have learned sommate. Cant wait to get home, I miss my own bed." Charles stands and grabs his coat.

" Thats fantastic Susie, Molly I'm going to nip home for the car seat and to phone everyone." Charles leans over Moly and kisses her and Ella. " See you in a bit Charles, don't forget her blanket." " Yes dear."

Charles returns an hour later carrying a car seat,balloons and a huge bunch of flowers " What the hell Charles, where are they from?" Molly eyes widen " The flowers are from Mum, Dad and Sam. They sent them here, I phoned Mum, she thought you would be in here longer. You also have loads more at home. I didn't get the chance to see who from. The balloons are for Ella from Sam. Mum wants to know if she and Dad can vist at the weekend. I said I would ask you first." Molly climbs off the bed and smells the flowers. " Yes, course she can. Will she be able to bring Sam down at the same time, it will save you a job." Molly places Ella in her car seat and fastens it. " Can we go?" " Yeah, she discharged me half an hour ago. Can you carry her, I'm a bit sore. I will pull the case." " You're eager, come on little lady lets get you home."

Sorry its a short chapter. The next one wont be too long. Hope you enjoyed. My husband calls me and the kids the clone army. I had to include it, always makes me smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks again everyone

Molly and Charles have finally made it home. They have been stuck in the rush hour traffic and baby Ella screamed for a feed. They live in a quiet culdisac, close to the base. Army families tend to live in close proximity to each other, and the culdisac houses all house COs and their families. The Squaddies and their families live on the next street. Molly prefers to spend her time with the squaddies wifes. Most of the COs wifes are snobs. One or two are lovely and down to earth, Molly normally sticks with Melanie and Sarah at officers functions. The squaddies and officers without families live in the accommodation block on the base. It took a long time for Molly to adjust living off base. All her life she had lived in cramped conditions. Not enough room to swing a cat. After her marriage to Charles they moved into a large, detached three bedroom house. She was so used to mess and noise, the house felt empty. After six months she loved the space and quiet, now she would hate living like sardines squashed in a tin.

"Molls, home sweet home" Charles unlocks the front door and switches the hallway light on. Ella is being carried in her car seat, Charles takes her through to the living room. " Thank Christ she's asleep, I told you she's like you. Mouth like a fog horn." Molly takes her coat and shoes off and sits on the sofa. " Very funny boss man, for you're unfunny comments, you can make me a cuppa." " Yes Mam."

"Charles I'm starving, bring me a biscuit." Charles brings in the biscuit tin. " For you Madam." " Thank you Sir, look at Ella Charles. What do we do now? I can't stop staring at her ." " Dont know, enjoy the peace and quiet." Molly sighs and streches her aching limbs "Bloody hospitals, the bed is so uncomfortable and I couldn't sleep. Thank God I escaped." Molly realises what she has said " Fuck Charles, I completely forgot you spent months in a hospital " "Hey, it's okay. It's a distant memory, to be honest most of it is a blur. On the plus side I had a very gorgeous, sexy little medic vist me." Molly smiles " In fact she gave great bed baths." " I didn't give you a bed bath." " Oh, I must have imagined it then." Molly lauches a cushion at Charles head. " Very funny Boss Man, whats for tea?" " Chinese I can't be arsed to cook, then we should have an early night." Molly chokes on her tea " Piss off, early night,." Charles pretends to look outraged. " I mean to sleep, you need to keep your strengh up."

" Sod off, sometimes I could murder you, but you do have your uses."

" Like what?"Charles asks " Like phoning the sodding takeaway."

Baby Ella woke twice in the night for a feed. Molly managed to have six hours sleep. It's now eight o clock and she has crept downstairs for a cuppa, Charles and Ella are still sleeping. " Oh fuck look at the state if this place." Molly mutters to herself. The house looks like a bomb has dropped. Molly sets to work tidying up. She starts in the kitchen, it takes her half an hour to make it habitatable, next the living room. "Molly James, what are you doing?" She turns and flicks the vacume off. Charles is standing in the living doorway cradling Ella. " Cleaning, I cant live in this mess." Charles eyes narrow, shit Captain Stern Face. "Molly sit down before you fall down. You've just had a baby, I will tidy up." Reluctantly she sits, Charles nods and hands Ella to Molly. " I have changed her nappy and I think she's hungry again. Would you like a cup of tea?" Molly nods, she knows Charles is pissed off. It is easier to keep quiet. "Molly." Charles voice rises " I told you last night I would clean up in here, and why the hell have you put the washing machine on." Shit, she knows she is in trouble now. Silence is the best policy. Molly had learned a long time ago, if she let him moan and shout for ten minutes eventually he calmed down. " Molls, for christ sake, here you're tea. Molly look at me. I have got a months leave, I want you to take it easy." Molly looks up at Charles " Molls, please leave the house to me, you have got to rest, the baby needs you to be rested and relaxed so you can feed her." Molly nods " Okay, sorry, I couldn't help myself, I promise no more house work."

The rest of the morning passes by so quickly. Molly is exhausted, it's been constant feeding and taking care of the baby. Molly wont admit it but Charles was right. True to his word the house is now spotless and sparkling like a new pin. " Molly, go and have an hour, you look shattered." " Charles I can't, she might want feeding." Molly yawns " Molly, it's an order, sleep. I will take Ella for a walk in her pram. The fresh air will do her good. Now go to bed." Reluctantly Molly heads off upstairs. She is asleep within five minutes of her head hitting the pillow.

Ella is fast asleep and laying in her pram. Charles creeps outside trying not to disturb Molly. The base and nearby streets are surrounded by countryside, perfect for walks. Charles marches off up the street and heads towards the base. The roads are deserted, Charles looks down at Ella and smiles to himself, he still can't believe his luck Charles crosses the road and onto the gate house of the base. He needs to nip into his office. A few months ago he bought Molly an eternity ring, he has saved it until the baby arrived. He knew she would find it at homewhile he was on tour. "Charles." A voice behind him calls out " Well I never, I never thought I would see you pushing a pram." Charles turns and begins to laugh. " Good afternoon Sir, Molly is knackered and I thought it would be nice to give her a break." Major Beck peers into the pram. " Congratulations Charles. " Charles beams. " Thankyou Sir, and thanks for the extra leave. Molly was over the moon." " Thats good, we owed you a couple of weeks off anyway. The rest of two section should be back tomorrow for two weeks R&R. Four section flew out last night." Charles nods. " I return in two weeks with two section. Hope I wont have to babysit them." "No you should be okay Sir, they are house trained." Major Beck laughs " Enough shop talk, Victoria has bought something for the baby, can we drop it off at the weekend?

She loves babies, if it was up to her we would have more. I keep telling her fours enough." "Thanks Sir, Sunday okay?" " Yes fantastic, I better get home, Victoria will send out a search party, goodbye Charles." " Goodbye Sir."

Oh shit Molly will go ape shit, she can't stand Victoria.

Thanks again for reading. When I had my children my husband told me off for trying to do the housework. Had to include it.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks again for reading and the great reviews. For this chapter I am writing it in the points of views of the characters.

Charles POV

Oh shit Molly is going to kill me, she hates Victoria. Hate may be an exaggeration but Molly dislikes Victoria with a passion. Victoria is a snob, daughter of a brigadier, money and public schools. A typical stereotype, Major Beck and myself are from the same background as Victoria but we take people as we find them. A years training at Sandhurst helps to develop you as a person and to accept people for what and who they are.

In the army you come across all walks of life. I sometimes prefer the company squddies, what you see is what you get, just like my Molly.

Moly nan says "most officers wifes are fur coat and no knickers." I secretly agree with her.

Victoria makes Molly feel uncomfortable, always looking down her nose at her. Rebecca was the same I sometimes think that contributed to the breakdown of our marriage. As I rose through the ranks she started to turn into her mother and I really disliked her. Social standing was everything to Margaret. At "social gatherings" Margaret and her friends always competed with each other. The "Coven" gathered, criticised what everyone was wearing, who was shagging who, how much Mary recieved in her divorce settlement. In the end I hated the all damn lot of them.

Mum and Dad have the same background as Rebeccas parents but are the complete opposite. When I announced my engagement to Rebecca my Mum looked horrified, she knew what her family were like. I will always remember that look. She hated the thought of me marrying Rebecca. Mum didn't want me turning into Rebeccas father. A mild mannered man, I liked Bill, used to feel pity for him. He rarely spoke, when we visted he was always upstairs in the attic. He had built a model railway line, it was very impressive, cost him thousands. It was his place to escape to.

When I announced my divorce Mum and Dad were over the moon. They knew how unhappy I was in my marriage. They knew my tours of Afghan were my place to escape to. The only good thing to come out of that marriage was Sam. Thank god Sam hasn't inherited the selfish, jealous, manipulative, evil, dominating ways from Rebeccas family. Rebecca always remarks that Sam is a carbon copy of me. Not just in looks but also personality. Always sees in the good in people or try to. Thank fuck.

"Morning Sir, Congratulations." Bennet calls from the gate house as I approach the barrier. The barrier rises and I walk through. " Afternoon Bennet."

In the distance I can hear shouts and commands from the parade ground, new soildiers learning the drill. I remember trying to learn how to march, I hated it, my long legs and my arms never seemed to be synchronised. The Sergeant Major always seemed to notice me struggle and always singled me out. I thought at the time that he hated me but in fact he made me learn how to march. I had hours of extra practice and it worked.

During my third tour our paths crossed again, Sergeant Major Williams was in my platoon. This time I was his CO, he was and still is a fantastic NCO. He taught me a great deal, how to command men and how to keep your cool in the battlefield. He was there when Smurfs brother was shot. Williams helped me retrieve his body, he also administered first aid. It didn't work but Williams was there for me, helped me and my men to deal with the pain. Also Williams stood by my side when I received a bollocking.

Williams visted me in hospital, we spoke about Molly, he could see how much I loved her. Williams encouraged me to follow my heart. Williams also asked me to reconsider my decision of resigning my commission, said I would be making a great mistake and I would regret it forever. He his a great friend I want him to be one of Ellas godparents, I think Molly will agree.

The COs office block is located at the far end of the parade ground, I need walk around the perimeter of the ground. I dont want to disturb the drill of the soldiers. I look down at Ella, she's wide awake " Hello little one, daddy will be five minutes then we can take you home." I hope no one can hear me, they will think I'm nuts.

We make it to the block without disturbing anyone, I am trying to negotiate a pram and a door. " Sir, I will get the door for you, its difficult trying to get a pram through these doors." " Thankyou Smith." Smith blushes and holds the door open. " I will be five minutes, I need to get something from my office." " Yes Sir, congratulations, oh shes beautiful." Bloody women and babies.

My office is at the bottom of the coridor, I close the door behind us. Ella begins to cry, bloody hell, I bet shes hungry and I cant feed her. I've found Mollys present and drop it in my pocket. " Ella, it's okay, stop crying baby." I am rocking her in my arms, oh great her nappy needs changing. I bend down and retrieve the bag from the pram. Where can I change her, my desk will have to do.

I am halfway through changing Ella and there is a knock on my door. "Come in, oh it's you Alistair." "Well Charles, I never thought I would see you changing a baby on your desk. I thought I was seeing things when I saw you pushing a pink pram past my office and now this. In fact it's made my day." I begin to laugh " Piss off."

Thanks for reading, the next chapter will take a while I'm afraid. My son has broke my screen on my tablet. I am waiting for it to be repaired. Thankfully the chapter had been written and I managered to upload it.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks again. Sorry it's been a while, thankfully my tablet has been fixed. I've also had writers block so I apologize in advance.

Mollys Pov

I open one eye and squint, daylight is flooding the room. Shit how long have I been asleep and where the fuck is Charles. Oh my god I'm soaked. What the hell, my top is drenched and my boobs look like watermelons. My milk must have come in, Ella must be starving. I leap out of bed and pull my top off then my milk sodden bra. Bloody hell my boobs must have doubled, Charles is going to be over the moon. " Charles, Charles." I shout l, he must be still out. I find a clean bra and top to change into. I think I need a shower otherwise I'm going to stink of sour milk.

Where the bloody hell is my phone, I've looked down the back of the sofa and everywhere else I can think off. Handbag, bloody baby brain. Fantastic Charles phone is ringing.

Charles Pov

"Alistair stop bloody laughing, haven't you ever changed a nappy before?" Alistair has tears rolling down his face. " Yes, of course I have but never on my desk, is that your phone ringing?" Shit I bet it's Molly. "Yes can you get it, back pocket." I hope to God no one walks in at this minute. Alistair has his hand in my back pocket and I'm learning over my desk trying to change a screaming baby's nappy. " Hello, hello Molly how are you? Good, yes Charles is struggling at the minute, yes, Charles Molly would like a word." Bollocks " Alistair hold Ella, hello Molly." " Charles, are you at the barracks?" Shit, she doesn't sound happy. " Yes love, I had to pick something up, I will come straight home." I look at Alistair, the arse is trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably. " No Charles, it will be quicker if I drive across, Ella needs feeding and my boobs look like Pamela Andersons. I'm desperate for her to feed." Pamela Anderson boobs, fantastic, I cant wait to see them. "It doesn't mean you can see em, I know exactly what your thinking. Get the kettle on I will be five minutes."

Molly Pov

Bloody men, I could hear Alistair laughing. Two section will be home soon for R&R, another bunch of little boys to drive me bonkers. I do love them though, they are like brothers to me. I can relay on them 100 hundred percent and I know they will be by Charles side to the end.

I can see the barracks in the distance, I am so happy Charles insisted that I learnt how to drive. At first I hated learning especially when the instructor was Charles. He treated me like one of his squaddies. It all came to a head when he shouted at me for driving over the speed limit. I stopped in the middle of the road and threatened to chuck him out. I refused to start the engine again until he agreed to a qualified instructor, otherwise no more lessons. Thankfully it worked, one week later a lovely lady called Linda started to teach me. I passed first time.

I approach the guard house and sound the horn, a face appears at the window and I wined down the window. "Good afternoon Mrs James, congratulations." Lee always calls me Mrs James to piss me off. " Very funny Lee, one day I might laugh. Can you let me through please?" Lee grins "Yes Molly, the baby is gorgeous, where did you find her?" I will crack him one day, its good job I like him. I've known Lee a long time. We trained together on basic. " Me and you will have words one day, unless you want me to tell Mr James." Lee laughs "Only kidding Molls, Jess has bought you and the baby a present can we drop it off later in the week." Jess is Lees wife and a really good friend. " You didn't have to buy us sommate, of course you can come over, Sam's over at the weekend. Give me a ring, he loves playing footie with you. He always moans his Dad is useless." The last time Lee took Sam to the Barracks football pitch. They played for hours. Sam is always begging us for Lee to come over. " Two section will be home for a fortnight soon we can have a rematch." Lee looks excited, men. The barrier lifts up " See you later Lee." I drive through and head towards the car park.

Charles Pov

Alistair has scarpered into his office, he knows what Molly's like when she loses her temper. She is the only Corporal who can shout at me. Ella looks up at me, she is so beautiful. Ella's dark eyes narrow, its like she's studying me, reading my mind, Molly calls it my Captain Stern Face look. She looks so much like Sam its hard to believe my children have different Mothers. Ella's temperament and personality are Molly's. "Ella, Mummy will be here soon, I think Daddy may be in trouble, you will back me up wont you?" I can hear Molly walking down the corridor, various voices call out and I can hear Molly responding. The door opens " Well hello Charles, you couldn't keep away could you." Molly walks towards me, kisses my temple and lifts Ella out of my arms. "Charles, let me feed Ella, then you can buy me a cuppa and a piece of cake and explain why you are here." Shit, she hasn't shouted, I am in deep shit, grovelling time.

"Molly, would you like to sit here?" I stand and move away from the chair. Molly sits and begins to feed Ella. "Molly, I can explain." " Fire away boss man." I actually think she is enjoying making me feel uncomfortable. Bloody hell her boobs, they must have doubled. I cant help it I am staring, Molly looks across and scowls. " Excuse me when you have finished gawping, my face is here."

Molly is trying hard not to laugh. " Sorry Molls, but they are enormous , sorry." Molly begins to laugh. " Molly, its been a while since we have you know." " Behave Boss Man." " Molly I love you, look what you have been through for me. I missed you like crazy when I was on tour. The last tour I did nobody was at home waiting, I have never felt like that before not even with Rebecca. I never thought I could fall in love again, until I met you. You were like a breath of fresh air, my life was so organized and you breezed in and turned it upside down. You saved me. When you went on your short tour I felt like my heart had been ripped out. I know what you must be going through. To see you again, feeding our perfect daughter I cant explain in words how I feel, this may help." I bend down on one knee. "Charles, what are you doing, get up you silly sod. Charles its beautiful, what is it?" I place the ring on her finger in front of her wedding band. "An eternity ring, I will love you for all eternity." Tears roll down her cheeks. " Charles, is that why you came here? Did you hide it here?" I nod "Yes." "Why?" " Because Molly James you are a nosey sod and you would have found it. I wanted to wait until Ella was born, a present from the three of us. Me, Sam and Ella." I reach across to Molly and tenderly touch her face. "Charles, I love it, you are a born romantic and you also saved me."

Molly Pov

Charles can be so romantic and always knows what to say. " Boss Man I need a cuppa and cake, this breastfeeding makes me hungry. Move your arse." Ella is now fast asleep again, for something so small she can create chaos. "Charles can you put Ella in her pram please." "Yes Mam." He is trying hard not to laugh. "What?" Charles eyebrows shoot up. " Sometimes I think you should have gone to Sandhurst you would make an excellent CO." "Piss off, anyway I wouldn't have fitted in with all you posh twats and stuck up ruperts." "Stuck up, how dare you." Charles kisses me on the lips." Love you Dawsey." Charles holds the door open and I manoeuvre the pram through.

The Officers Mess is located in a separate building. The building is one of the oldest on the barracks, I would prefer to go to the squaddies mess but Charles would rather stick pins in his eyes. The coffee is instant and he always moans that it reminds him of his boarding school canteen. The officers Mess serves fresh coffee and is more comfortable. We enter the building, I have to admit it is nicer. It doesn't smell and it is quieter. The Officers are supposed to be more civilised but I have seen them pissed, they can be just as bad as squaddies if not worse. "Molls go and find a seat, what would you like?" " A large pot of tea and anything sweet filled with cream."

I find a table in front of the window, the window overlooks the parade ground. In the distant you can see the countryside. I never thought I would like it here, I have always preferred the City. The hustle and bustle but since my last tour I craved peace and tranquillity. Charles loves it here, when Sam visits they spend hours up in the hills walking. Scarborough and Whitby is close by only one and half hours away. I hope we stay here but we could be posted anywhere. I love my job, training is what I want to do. Now Ella is here oversees deployments are hopefully a thing of the past. I will miss being on tour, I wouldn't be with Charles regiment ever again. Teaching new medics is now my future, the hours are regular and I can fit it around Ella. Oversees deployments may happen if I am needed, fingers crossed no more wars like Afghanistan. " Penny for your thoughts." I look up and see Charles smiling. " Sorry I was miles away." " Any where nice?" " No, just thinking, Charles I love it up here, I never want to move. Its beautiful, I love the peace and quiet." Charles nods. " I know Molls, Sam loves it but you know its a possibility we may have to relocate in the future." Charles has bought me a pot of tea and a huge cream scone. " Thanks, I'm starving. I was speaking to Lee earlier, Jess has bought Ella a present. Jess will phone at the weekend to come over. Two section are home Thursday, Lee wants a rematch, Sam's here at the weekend perhaps he can join in again." Charles smiles and nods. " Great idea, it saves me having to play with him apparently I am useless, this coffee is so much better than the squaddies Mess. Molly I bumped into Major Beck earlier, he's home on leave." I nod my head and pour my tea into the cup. Where is he going with this. Major Beck must be after something. " He offered his congratulations, Victoria has bought Ella a present as well." Oh fuck, I have a bad feeling about this " Any way, Molly don't get angry but I said they could come over on Sunday." I am going to murder him, I cant stand the stuck up old cow. My blood pressure must be rising. " I know you two don't see eye to eye but." I raise my hand. "Don't see eye to eye, I cannot stand the stuck up old bitch, she thinks she is better than me. The last party we went to she called me a gold digger said I was punching above my weight. Can you imagine how that makes me feel." Charles looked shocked. "Molls, I didn't know that, why did you keep it to yourself?" " Charles, I over heard her talking to Major Philips wife, another bitch. You know I can stick up for myself but I didn't want to make a scene and get you or me into trouble. I will tolerate her on Sunday for you but I wont speak to her. Thank god Sam and your parents will be there." I take a sip of tea and start to eat my scone." Molly, thank you hopefully they wont stay too long." " Hopefully not, fingers crossed Ella pukes on her and she pisses off." " Molls what am I going to do with you?"

This chapter took an age to write, thanks for reading . I added some of my own experiences with a new baby and I had to mention Yorkshire again. Thanks again xx


End file.
